


Valentine's Day

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy, then smutty G/E two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The squad room was filled with the sounds of a pen on paper. But it wasn't because Elliot was doing paper work.

It was because Elliot was writing a love note. Well, he was _trying_ to write a love note. But Elliot wasn't the most romantic of people, especially when it came to confessing his love for another man.

Elliot sighed and tapped his pen against his chin, letting his mind wander. Anyone who had seen them interacting over the last few weeks would have gotten the impression that the only emotions they held for each other were hatred and contempt. They'd been at each other's throats, really. Fighting over profiles, interrogation techniques, therapy sessions, even _coffee._

Anyone else would have shaken their heads and asked how they hadn't killed each other yet. But in truth, Elliot loved George. He had gotten past the stage where he was trying to fight it; he had already started to accept it. But he knew it would be easier to accept if he had some sign that George returned his affections. The doc was recently single, he knew that much. His last relationship had simply fizzled, and both had moved on.

Elliot, recently divorced, had started to realize how much he cared for him, once he saw George in a relationship with another man. As terrible as it made him feel, he'd actually been somewhat glad when George's relationship had ended.

But he wasn't good at expressing his emotions, and despite his feelings for him, he still hated the psych evaluations. They clashed more than ever, and each time it left Elliot feeling like there was no chance in hell they could have a relationship. But he wanted it to happen anyway.

So here he was. It was the night before Valentine's day- actually, it was Valentine's day, now- and he was trying to pour his feelings out in a love note without making George think he had lost it.

He bit his lip, thinking. Maybe the problem was from the fact that he was trying to be open with his feelings. It wasn't something he was used to. Even with Kathy, he just hadn't been a romantic type. And with George? It just wasn't easy. He rarely thought about pure romance, let alone for another man.

He set his pen down and glanced around the deserted squad room as he let his thoughts roam. Not thinking about what he was supposed to be doing tended to help clear his mind.

He had already gotten George a gift to go with the note. Unsurprisingly, the doc was a fan of fancy wines. Elliot's salary didn't allow him to get a bottle of the highest quality wine, but he got the best he could. He just hoped it would be enough.

An idea occurred to him then. Instead of writing a love note, he simply wrote: _I always find drinking better when you have someone to drink with… If you want, we can drink together, tonight. –Elliot_

Then he stood and exited the building. He'd sleep for a few hours, then he'd retrieve the bottle of wine and leave it on George's desk before the other man arrived.

Satisfied with his plan, he hailed a cab and rode home.

George arrived at the precinct at his usual time; he was one of the first ones there, but not _the_ first.

He glanced at the people gathered around the room, trying not to think of the fact that there would be more victims than usual today, mostly women who had tried to turn their date's request down only to find themselves facing retaliation. He himself may not have had anyone to share today with, but at least he could be relatively certain he wouldn't face anything as devastating as rape.

Sighing softly, he walked to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup. He picked his medical bag up and walked to his office.

He crossed the room to his desk, and found a large bottle of wine and a note on his desk. Raising an eyebrow from surprise, he retrieved the note and read; _I always find drinking better when you have someone to drink with… If you want, we can drink together, tonight. –Elliot_

George blinked confusedly. Elliot, giving him a bottle of wine for Valentine's day? That wasn't just a friendly gesture- but it couldn't be about love, either. Elliot Stabler, asking him to…?

He turned around and walked back into the squad room. Sure enough, Elliot was at his desk, scrawling hastily on a DD-5.

He set a hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot startled and quickly turned around, but his face softened when he saw George. "Hey, doc."

George nodded. "I, uh… I got your note."

"And?" Elliot asked. George looked him over, seeing a hint of nervousness that made him smile inwardly.

"I would love to drink with you," George told him, grinning softly. Then his grin faltered a little. "But why do you want to drink with me?"

"Because…" Elliot swallowed. "Can we go into your office?"

"Sure," George said, beckoning. They stood and walked back to George's office.

Once they were inside, and George had closed the door, Elliot turned to George and said, "George, I care about you."

"I care about you t-" George began

Elliot stopped him. "No, let me explain." He waited for George to nod before continuing, "I know we fight all the time. I know a lot of those fights are my fault. But I start them because I don't know what else to do. George, I don't just care about you… I love you."

George sucked in a shocked breath. He had had feelings for Elliot for a long time- even when he was in relationships with other men. He had always tried to ignore it, because he'd thought he could never be with him- but the feeling never vanished. And now, after all this time, Elliot was telling him that he shared his feelings. It felt like a dream.

"George?" Elliot asked quietly, almost nervously.

"I… I love you too, Elliot," George murmured. "I thought… I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't. I know I probably came across as a jerk, but…"

"It isn't just that, though," George said. "That was a big part of it, but… you always seemed straight to me."

Elliot gave a wry smile. "Well, I'm not. Not in your case, at least."

George chuckled softly. "Well, you have an interesting way of showing it."

"That's why I did this. To make up for it," Elliot explained.

"I appreciate it, Elliot," George said, smiling at him.

They both moved at the same time. Elliot set his hand under George's chin and titled his head upwards, and began to kiss him softly, chastely. George found himself surprised at how gentle Elliot was being.

Elliot pulled away and began to stroke George's face.

George grasped Elliot's hand and asked, "Would you like to come to my apartment after work?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, I would."

"I'll see you after work, then," George said. He leaned upwards and kissed Elliot again.

Elliot pulled away and began to walk towards the door.

"Elliot?" George called.

Elliot turned around. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, George," Elliot said. He smiled and left the room, excited for the night ahead.

It was going to be the best Valentine's day he ever had, all because of George.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot didn't know how, but the day went by rather quickly. He did some paperwork, managed to keep his composure with the victims and the suspects, and before he knew it, it was time for his shift to end. He grabbed his belongings and walked to George's office, giving a quick knock.

"Come in," George called.

Elliot smiled and opened the door. "Hey, you ready to go?"

George nodded and grabbed the bottle of wine, smiling at Elliot. "Yeah. Let's go," He suggested.

"Should I drive us?" George asked as they entered the parking lot. Elliot nodded in response, and George guided them to his car. The ride home was mostly spent in silence, though it wasn't awkward; George had put in a CD of light rock songs, and they both enjoyed the music.

A half hour later, they arrived at George's apartment. Elliot followed behind George as they entered. "Nice place," Elliot commented. It was true; the living room was large, and comfortably furnished. George beckoned him to sit down, and upon doing so, Elliot felt how soft George's sofa was.

George moved to his kitchen and retrieved two wine glasses. He returned and handed one to Elliot, then he opened the bottle and poured them a generous amount.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Elliot," George murmured appreciatively. "Thank you."

"No problem," Elliot replied. He raised the his glass and took a large sip. It tasted fine, but it didn't seem to fit with the decor in George's apartment.

George took a few sips of his drink, and Elliot could tell that he was trying to decide how to say something. Not wanting to put him under pressure, Elliot continued to sip at his drink until George was ready. He looked around the room, at the large, but clearly unused, television set, and the paintings decorating the slightly dusty walls. The only parts of the living room that seemed to be in regular use were the furniture and the book cases.

Elliot was brought out of his thoughts by George setting his glass down and turning towards him. He gently pulled Elliot's hand down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Elliot returned the kiss eagerly. He set his glass to the side and grasped George's shirt in one hand, using the other to rub at the nape of George's neck. He ran his tongue along George's lover lip, and after remaining teasingly still, the soft lips finally parted, allowing him access. Elliot immediately set to work exploring George's mouth, licking at his teeth before moving to George's tongue. George tried to coax Elliot into allowing him inside his mouth, but Elliot continued, eliciting a groan from the other man.

George began to grind his hips against him, making Elliot aware of his own hard flesh- and that was when it fully hit Elliot. This is happening- I'm really doing this with another man. But rather than scaring him, the thought turned him on more. He gyrated his hips, matching George's urgency.

He was completely hard by now, and George was also. broke the kiss and lifted George, panting the word, "Bed," into George's ear. He began to walk them down the hall, until George grabbed at the door to his bedroom.

Elliot laid George on the bed and laid on top of him before kissing him again, hard and passionate.

George broke away and set a hand on Elliot's cheek. "I'm sorry I don't have anything- no champagne or chocolate-covered strawberries or rose petals or anything..."

"It's fine," Elliot said. "This is already incredible."

George grinned, an idea occurring to him. "That may be, but I know what I can give you as a present," He murmured. He rolled them over so that he was on top.

He slowly worked against Elliot's shirt and pulled it off. He kissed Elliot's neck, then he trailed his lips downwards and began to suck on one of Elliot's left nipple. Elliot groaned in pleasure and fisted his hand in George's hair.

George released him and pressed his mouth to his ear, whispering, "If you liked that, and you liked kissing me so much, I can only imagine how much you'd like it if I sucked you off." He reached down and began to stroke Elliot's cock through his pants, making Elliot cry out and thrust against him.

"Actually,' George amended, "I don't have to imagine at all, do I?"

"N-no," Elliot gasped. He never thought George talked like this, but it was the most arousing sound he'd ever heard. The words, the low husky tone of George's voice, the way Elliot could already feel the wet heat around his cock even though he still had his pants on-

"Then lie down, beautiful," George murmured, "And I'm going to give you the best damn blowjob you've ever had."

Elliot leaned against the pillows and grasped the sheets. George began to work against his pants, first popping the button open and then grasping the zipper and Elliot's cock at the same time. George loosened his grip and slid the zipper down, then he removed Elliot's pants, Elliot lifting his hips upwards to help.

George removed his socks and shoes quickly, and slipped his own off. Then he shifted to his knees and, looking straight into Elliot's eyes, began to undress.

He took an almost frustrating amount of time working against his shirt, but the sight was so mesmerizing that Elliot hardly minded. George was experienced and confident, and he seemed to know exactly how to turn Elliot on the most.

One more button and his chest would finally be revealed, letting Elliot see the nipples that were peaked and hard against the fabric. George stopped and gave him an almost taunting look.

Elliot paused, torn between desire to watch George and desire to hurry this up. Deciding he could do both, he reached upwards and undid that button, moaning softly as George's smooth chest was revealed to him. He quickly removed two more buttons, then he set his hands back down.

George smirked at him. "You want me to hurry?" He almost purred.

"Yes," Elliot whispered, moaned. As much as he had fantasized about George, he had never thought he would be like this; so lusty and sensual and-

George shrugged his shirt off and slid his hand to the front of his pants. Elliot's mouth went dry as finally, at last, George freed himself of the garment. All that was left were his boxers, tented by George's surprisingly large erection.

Then George removed those, too, allowing Elliot to look at his incredible, naked body. "George," Elliot moaned. "George, god, please..."

George gave him a calculating look, then he smirked again- god, Elliot never thought a smirk could be sexy, but it was- and, instead of pleasuring Elliot, he touched himself.

Elliot moaned, eyes transfixed on the sight before him. George gave a noise that was simultaneously a chuckle and a groan, then he began to pump himself; but rather than bringing himself to a climax, the goal was clearly to heighten Elliot's arousal to an almost unbearable level.

When Elliot's pupils had dilated from arousal, George finally stopped. He let go of himself, giving a slight hiss as his warm cock was expose to the cold air. Then he settled himself between Elliot's legs and kissed Elliot's thighs, moving towards the flesh that was quivering, vibrating, with need.

George began to lavish Elliot's cock with attention, kissing and licking and sucking up from the shaft before moving to the underside, expertly stimulating the mass of nerves.

Elliot was sure he could feel his heart stop when George finally wrapped his lips around his erection. Kathy had given him blowjobs, certainly, but this- this went far beyond any pleasure Elliot had ever felt before.

He began to thrust, desperate to slide as deep down George's hot, wet throat as he could. George allowed Elliot to fuck his mouth, only occasionally having to move away to avoid gagging. George worked his flesh with precision, sucking hard enough to get the delighted groans to fall from Elliot's mouth constantly, but not enough to get Elliot over the edge. Not yet, at least.

When Elliot's cock began to quiver more than ever, balls tightening, George finally allowed him to orgasm. Elliot cried out and thrusted faster and harder until he jackknifed, and then with a low groan of, "George!" Elliot came into his mouth. George swallowed as much as he could, the rest dribbling down his lip.

Elliot panted for a few minutes, lost in the afterglow. When he finally drifted back into reality, he pulled George closer and kissed him deeply. Elliot tasted himself, but it wasn't terrible. "That," Elliot whispered against George's lips,"Was fucking incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it, baby," George murmured.

"Now, let's see if I can guess what would please you," Elliot said. He shifted George onto the bed and allowed his weight to cover George in a way he knew would arouse George. "You want me in you?" He asked.

He set a finger on George's thigh and moved inwards and upwards, until he was at George's entrance. He rubbed teasingly, causing George to gasp and groan, "Yes!"

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get hard again for a while, so he settled on the next best thing. He reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers. He pushed two inside of George, eliciting a whimper and an insistent jerk of his hips.

He slowly thrusted his fingers inside of George, and soon he touched George's prostate. George cried out and arched off the bed, pushing against his fingers. George's muscles began to relax, allowing Elliot to move even deeper inside him.

Elliot used his other hand to stroke George's cock in time with his thrusts. George whimpered again and begged, "Harder, Elliot, faster! Please!"

Elliot obeyed, speeding up until George's groans became both pleasure and pain. He slowed slightly, but then he realized that it was exactly what George wanted, needed, to finish. A few seconds later, George began to tense and gasp, closing his eyes and crying, "Elliot, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

George dissolved in the glorious release, eyes closed and mouth agape as warm fluid left him. He clamped on Elliot's fingers, but Elliot kept going, kept pressing against his prostate until George's orgasm was finished.

Then he pulled his hand out and kissed George sweetly. "I could get used to this," He whispered.

"Me too," George replied. He covered them both with the duvet.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Elliot said, laughing slightly.

"You too," George replied. He grinned. "That was definitely the best Valentine's I ever had."

"I love you, George," Elliot said.

"I love you too, Elliot," George told him.

Elliot wrapped his arms around George securely, and George rested his head on Elliot's shoulder.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, more thoroughly content than they had been in a long time.


End file.
